The World Lord Death Only Knows
by BlackDragonLanceTR16
Summary: Keima,Haqua and Elsie were suddenly teleported to Death City by the witch, Maria, which Maka and the gang were ordered to eliminate. Together, they will restore peace to their world and help the three go back to their own world.(KiMa,KeimaxHaqua,SouLiz,Tsu*Star,CroPat,ForeverAloneOC&Elsie) *Mostly focused on KiMa and the Soul Eater Universe.*


HELLO EVERYBODY! THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER. THIS MOSTLY SURROUND THE SOUL EATER WORLD. I'M SORRY BUT AGAIN, SATOSHI IS HERE (IF YOU REMEMBER, HE IS THE FATHER OF MAKA IN UC). **PLEASE** ENJOY :)

Chapter 1: The 2 worlds will collide

-Katsuragi Residence- (Normal POV)

"Elsie! Haqua's here!" Mari Katsuragi, Keima and Elsie's mother, shouted.

Elsie has a long, dark hair that is kept in a ponytail. She have brown eyes. She has a pink rainment, runaway spirit sensor, and a contact collar on her neck. Sbe wears a short, violet kimono with lavender thigh-high socks and wooden sandals. She also carries a broom which she have for 298 years.

Elsie appeared and said,

"Haqua-chan! You came to visit!"

Haqua has blue-violet hair that runs freely all the way down her waist. She have red eyes. She is wearing a reddish-brown dress with a thistle colored skirt. Sje also wears matching stockigs with high heels. She have a contract collar on her neck. She also has a violet rainment. She always carry her Scythe of Testament which is a gift for being the valedictorian in the school of Hell.

She tried to hug her but Haqua pushed her away.

"No hugs." Haqua stated.

"Aww~ Elsie pouted.

"Let's eat breakfast. You can join too, Haqua." Mari said.

"Thank you." Haqua bowed.

"I wonder how is Katsuragi-kun." Haqua thought.

"Ellie, call Keima down for breakfast." Mari said.

"Okay~" Elsie happily went upstairs to call her nii-sama.

She went upstairs then when she was about to knock on Keima's door, the door flew open.

Keima then was in sight.

Keima has brown hair and eyes, wears glasses and has a bed hair sticking out and usually has a PFP in his hands. He wears a simple white long-sleeved shirt with a collar and pants. He also have a contract collar on his neck

"Are you going somewhere, nii-sama?" Elsie asked.

"Yes. There is a limited edition of a galge. I need to go quickly before it runs out." Keima said, walking past Elsie.

"What about breakfast?" Elsie asked while following downstairs.

"I don't need it." Keima said and went outside.

"Wait, nii-sama!" Elsie shouted then went outside.

Mari sighed then looked at Haqua, "You should probably follow them."

"Oh, right." Haqua said and bid goodbye. She quickly followed the two.

But...

"What should I do with the food?" Mari sighed once more.

MEANWHILE...

-Apartment in Death City- (Normal POV)

"Soul wake up!" A twin pig tailed girl with forest green eyes wearing a white blouse with a yellow sweater, green striped tie, red plaid skirt and boots shouted while knocking a bedroom door.

"Five more minutes!" The albino wifh red eyes and sharp teeth shouted back.

"Get up or I'll give you a lot of Maka chops!" Maka said impatiently and angrily.

"Alright, alright! I'm up! Wait for me outside, will ya?" Soul frantically said.

"Okay~" Maka said, satisfied.

After a few minutes, they left the apartment with Soul's motorbike.

-At Shibusen- (Normal POV)

Maka and Soul quickly went up the stairs to go at the entrance and the bumped into the gang. Literally.

"Ow!" They all shouted in pain.

"The heck Maka! Am I too big for you that you bumped into me?" Black Star, the assassin who has spiky blue hair, boasted.

"Whatever Black Sar." Maka muttered.

"Yo, Black Star." Soul said and the two fist bumped.

They all stood up since they were making a scene somehow.

"Hi Maka." Tsubaki, the weapon of Black Star, said.

"Hi Tsubaki!" Maka then hugged her and Tsubaki hugged her back.

"Hello Maka." Kid greeted, smiling at his crush (which the gang except Maka, Black Star and Patty, knows.)

"Hi Kid!" Maka greeted back, cheerfully.

"Why can't Maka see it?" The gang thought.

Actually, they are best friends but both of them don't know that they have a crush or a liking towards each other. Crazy, right?

"Let's go before Prof. Stein dissect us." Satoshi said and a chill run up their spines at the thought.

They quickly went to class crescent moon before Prof. Stein appeared in the classroom.

-An hour later-

An announcement came and said that the gang should go to the Death room.

The gang have no idea but they went anyways.

-Death Room- (Normal POV)

"Hello. Hello~ Wazzup~?" Lord Death said with his cartoonish voice and put his big, foamy hands together.

"Hello, Lord Death" The gang said.

"Hello, Father." Kid said.

"Lord Death, why call us here?" Maka asked.

"Oh~ well, I have a special mission for you guys." Lord Death said.

"It's about what, Father?" Kid asked this time.

"It's about a witch whose been targeting small villages and making the humans kishins." Lord Death explained.

"All we have to do is exterminate the kishins and the witch, right? That's not a big job for a big star like me!" Black Star said.

All of them sighed.

"A w-witch." Crona muttered.

"So mostly, we will look at for villages and some cities?" Satoshi asked.

"Correct. You will start tomorrow. You guys will be dismissed today so you all can get ready." Lord Death said.

They all bowed and bid good bye. They went outside Shibusen.

"Let's meet at the Gallows later so we can plan things out." Kid said.

All of them went their separate ways to prepare.

-Keima's Universe- (Normal POV)

The three are at a game store where Keima usually buy his games. He got the limited edition game and getting a few other extra games and PFPs.

"That's quite a lot." Haqua said, surprised.

"Not really." Keima just said and he paid all of them.

"Are gou going lock yourself in your room again, nii-sama?!" Elsie asked.

"Of course! I don't want to waste my summer. I need to catch up with the games since I've wasted my time helping you with the loose souls." Keima replied.

Haqua and Elsie sighed at his reasoning.

"Le's go back already." Haqua stated.

"Our house isn't your you know." Keima said as they went their way home.

"I know that!" Haqua retorted.

"Haqua-chan and nii-sama are fighting again. I should try to make them be together." Elsie thought.

When they were almost at their designated place, a mysterious woman stopped them.

"Do you need something, maam?" Haqua asked cautiously.

"Something isn't right here." Both Keima and Haqua suddenly thought.

"You three are perfect." The woman said with her high pitched voice.

"Huh?" That made Haqua ready her scythe, Elsie curiously look at the woman and Keima looked up from the screen of his PFP.

"Glith. Send them to Death City!" A monster appeared and swallowed them quickly.

Weirdly, the woman disappeared too.

-Maka's Universe- (Normal POV)

The others finally arrived at the mansion and saw Kid and Liz at the living room. Patty was just breaking paper giraffes' necks at the corner.

They all gathered in the living room with snacks and drinks.

"We will check the nearest village first." Kid said.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"We have to check if it hasn't been raided by the witch." Kid said.

Satoshi went to the Gallows last and as he entered he said,

"I have some information on the witch."

"Way to go! Where did you get it?" Liz asked.

"Trusted sources." Satoshi replied and he sat down beside Kid and Maka.

"What else did you get?" Kid asked.

"I heard she have a special "pet" called Glith. She is also quite powerful. Her name is Maria. But I think we can handle her." Satoshi replied.

"So we shouldn't underestimate her." Maka said.

"Not worry! I, Black Star, can easily beat the likes of her!" Black Star said loudly.

Maka got irritated and said,

"Maka Chop!" She hit Black Star with a 6-inch thick biology book.

Patty then poked Black Star's bloody head while laughing, Tsubaki just sighed at her meister's condition, and Crona got scared.

"So the places we'll go are Rawk, Blanc, Tres, and Cloak villages and Core, Mithe, Ruck, and Twin cities." Kid said.

"Eight places?!" They shouted.

"That's uncool. It's too many." Soul complained.

"And we're getting farther and farther away!" Liz said.

"We have to go extreme measures to stop Maria though." Maka said.

"But Maka!" Soul and Liz said.

"No buts." She said at the couple. (They are.)

The two sighed.

"Let's head out before we will go on this long mission?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Nice idea!" Liz said happily.

"Can we find giraffes?" Patty asked.

"S-shopping?!" Crona stuttered.

"No. Just no." Satoshi sighed.

"Not cool." Soul said.

"Okay." Kid and Maka simply said.

"I WILL SHOW THE PEOPLE HOW BIG I AM!" Black Star shouted.

The others' faces paled and shouted,

"NO!" They shouted at Black Star.

"Why not?!" Black Star shouted back.

"JUST NO BLACK STAR!" They replied.

They actually thought the wrong way...

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER 1! NEXT IS CHAPTER 2: "THEY MEET AT LAST. EXPLANATION PLEASE?" PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVE!


End file.
